Una oruga peluda en el Jardín Secreto
by Tavata
Summary: -¡Pero Mary, yo no quiero una nueva mamá! -¡Yo no quiero ir a un internado de señoritas, Collin! -¡Yo no quiero que me manden a la cocina, señorita Mary! -Descuiden... ¡Tengo un plan para deshacernos de la oruga peluda!


01

¡Mansión Pherson, señor!- llamó el cochero.

La puerta de la derecha del carruaje se abrió, del interior bajó un hombre elegantemente vestido con bastón en mano.

Gracias, buenas noches- habló el recién llegado haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

El cochero se despidió poniendo el caballo al trote.

Esa noche en la mansión Pherson, la viuda Pherson ofrecía una fiesta en honor de… ¡Oh bueno, el motivo era el de menos, la viuda Pherson siempre ofrecía fiestas a la alta sociedad inglesa!

La viuda Pherson era una mujer pequeña de talla regordeta que con el correr de los años la hacía ver como una pequeña pelotita de playa, aunque tenía arrugas sobre las arrugas era la mujer más jovial que nadie hubiera conocido nunca, era clásico que al encontrarla en la calle ó en el teatro siempre hiciera reír a uno. Solo había habido dos ocasiones en toda su vida en que la viuda Pherson olvido la belleza de la risa y se dedicó durante una larga temporada al llanto, cuando su amado Humphrey y después su hijo Edward "Eddie" murieron, sí, en esos días la viuda Pherson hubiera muerto de tristeza si cuando murió su esposo no hubiera tenido a Eddie y después cuando murió Eddie no hubiera tenido a su nieta a su lado…

Pero ahora no era momento para pensar en tristezas, esta noche el vino y los bocadillos, la música y el baile eran lo más importante en la mansión de la viuda.

Los músicos estarían en la tercera repetición de la canción de moda de ese momento cuando anunciaron la llegada del señor de Misselthwaite Manor, Archibald Craven. El señor Craven no era afecto a las fiestas, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que era un huraño de primera pero él tenía sus razones, hacia once años había perdido a su amada esposa, apenas y veía a su hijo y él solo se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo pretextando viajes de negocios solo para alejarse de su dolor y su pena, no fue hasta la llegada de su sobrina Mary Lennox que la vida volvió a mostrarse radiante y hermosa como mañana de primavera para alejar definitivamente su tristeza.

Ahora que estaba en Londres el señor Craven no podía dejar de pasar a visitar a la viuda Pherson, la buena mujer había conocido a los Craven en los buenos tiempos cuando el joven Archibald solo cortejaba a su dulce Lillias cuando ella y Eddie visitaban Yorkshire en el verano.

¡Archie!- saludó la viuda Pherson.

Esa noche la viuda llevaba un vestido rosa chillón que la hacía ver como un bombón andante, llevaba tantos collares y pulseras encima que tintineaba a cada paso que daba.

El señor Craven solamente se sonrió, esa mujer siempre siempre tenía una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

Buenas noches, señora Pherson- saludó el señor Craven.

¡Na, na, na, na, na!- sacudió sus regordetos brazos la viuda Pherson- ¡Señora, pero si soy todavía soy una joven y "virginal" princesa, Archie!

El señor Craven soltó una agradable carcajada.

En ese caso, ¿me permite acompañarla durante la velada, señorita Maddy?- pidió galantemente Archibald.

¿Mmmmh? ¡Bueno! ¡Pero que no se enteren mis demás pretendientes!- bromeó la buena mujer colgándose del brazo que le ofrecía Archibald- Aquí entre nos…- le susurró- ¡Creo que el almirante Milton va a proponerme matrimonio el próximo año!

Ahora sí, Archibald Craven no pudo aguantarse la risa. ¡El almirante Milton era prácticamente una momia! En ese mismo momento alguno de sus nietos o biznietos lo estaba levantando del asiento donde se había quedado dormido el venerable anciano para retirarse a casa.

Vamos, vamos, no te me pongas celoso, Archie- continuó bromeando la viuda Pherson- Dime ¿cómo está Collumbine?

Collin- le corrigió Archie- mi hijo se llama Collin.

¡Na, na, na! ¡Yo le digo Collumbine y es Collumbine!- dijo la viuda picando amistosamente a Archie en el costado- ¡Debe estar enorme! ¿Cuántos tiene? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? ¡Las mujeres deben arrojarse a sus pies!

Aun es un niño, Maddy- Archie sonreía, esa mujer siempre bromeaba pero sabía adoraba a Collin aunque nunca lo hubiera visto.

¿Sabes lo que se rumora?- continuo la viuda Pherson cuando llegaron a unos sillones alejados del bullicio de la pista de baile- Que tienes a una verdadera belleza en tu casa ¡Sin vergüenza y yo siéndote fiel!

La señora Medlock no está disponible, Maddy- se permitió continuar la broma Archibald.

Ahora fue Madeline "Maddy" Pherson, la viuda Pherson, la que soltó la carcajada sonando como una campanilla por todos sus collares y pulseras.

¡Ah qué Archie! ¡Me refería a la belleza de la India! ¿Es toda una señorita? ¡Si fuera más mayor podría ser la amiga perfecta para mi Agnes!- la viuda trató de controlar su risa- ¿Sabes que ahora es toda una señorita ca-sa-de-ra?

Archibald solamente se sonrió, la última vez que había visto a Agnes Pherson había sido cuando ésta solo era una niña pequeña ¿Cuántos tendría ahora? ¿Quince? ¿Llegaría a los veinte? ¡Él no tenía ni idea!

Los Craven conocían a los Pherson por pasar los veranos en Yorkshire, después entablaron amistad con ellos (sobre todo con la viuda Pherson) y finalmente Archibald se hizo socio de negocios importantes con Eddie antes de que éste muriera en un accidente en Paris dejando a su única hija como heredera de la casa Pherson al cuidado de su abuela…

¡Oh pero mira nada más! ¡Agnes! ¡Agnes, belleza del cielo! ¡Ven, ven con nosotros!- la viuda se puso de pie aunque su altura no le permitiera elevarse demasiado.

Cruzando la pista de baile llegó una joven hermosa, su gracia y elegancia opacaban a cualquier otra dama de la fiesta (sí, hasta a la misma viuda Pherson), Agnes Pherson llegó jugando un poco con su abanico mientras el escote que dejaba ver sus níveos hombros dejaban sin habla a los caballeros jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que le acompañaban esa velada.

Buenas noches, abuelita- musitó la joven pudorosamente con una nota angelical en la voz.

A Archibald Craven no le gusto demasiado la voz de la hermosa dama, para él sonaba algo "afectada" la voz que se les forma a las señoritas del colegio, ensayada hasta el cansancio.

La joven Pherson giró hacia él su divino rostro hacia él ruborizándose al momento.

¡Archie, mi Agnes! ¡Agnes, "mi" Archie!- presentó la viuda Pherson.

Agnes se inclinó para saludarle, la fragancia de rosas que escapaba de su rojiza cabellera llenó todo el lugar.

Un placer, conocerle- Archie se apoyo en su bastón- Conocí a su padre, era un buen hombre.

Agnes asintió bajando la mirada en una tímida manera de aceptar el cumplido.

¡Tengo una brillante idea, Archie!- exclamó de pronto la viuda Pherson- Como puedes ver, a mi Agnes tantos años en el internado y vivir solo entre la "alta" para cuidar a su "joven abuelita" ha sido un verdadero sacrificio ¿qué te parece si nos das posada en tu pequeña casita durante unos días este verano?

Archibald enmudeció de la sorpresa.

Se… sería un honor- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir por la sorpresa.

¡Excelente! ¡Prepararé todo! ¡Visitaré de nuevo la casa de mi princesa Lilly!- la viuda Pherson estaba radiante pensando en el próximo viaje.

Si me permiten…- musitó Archibald para retirarse de ahí, necesitaba un trago…

Abuelita ¿será correcto?- preguntó Agnes aun con su afectada voz.

¡Oh vamos, princesa, un poco de lodo en tus zapatillas de cristal no te hará daño! Además ¿no me digas que Archie no es un verdadero amor? ¡Tal vez sea bueno y te quite esos modos de niña mimada! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Y si no, al menos serás la nany de los niños ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- la viuda Pherson se fue a molestar a alguien más.

¿Niños?- Agnes continuaba abanicándose cuando su abuela se alejo, de pronto le vino una idea magnífica- ¡Seré la señora de la casa!

El resto de la velada ya no tuvo importancia para Agnes Pherson, ahora tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar como en ¡Prepararse para ser la señora de Misselthwaite Manor!

Continuara…


End file.
